syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
February 13
1920 Oswego Daily Palladium- Birney Lynch’s Plan Would Like To Locate All-Syracuse Team For Rest Of The Season Birney Lynch, owner of the All-Syracuse basketball five, has written here to secure games for his team. It is understood that Birney would like to locate his team here for the remainder of the season under the name of All-Oswego. Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Defeats Akron All-Syracuse’s basketball team added another victory to its list Wednesday night when it defeated the Goodyear team of Akron, O., by a score of 25 to 13. After the first two minutes of play the game was slow and uninteresting, the only question being the margin of victory for the locals. One enlivening session came early in the second half when the visitors, by batting the ball rather than pitching it, scored a few baskets. But they never came close to the Syracuse score. The first half ended with the score 13 to 1, Syracuse leading. The visitors managed to score five field goals in the second period, but it is hardly likely that they would have tallied any two-point counters if the Syracuse men had not relaxed in their defense play under the foe’s basket. The score of Wednesday night’s game follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (2-0-4), Rafter, rf (2-0-4), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (3-5-11), Casey, rg (2-0-4), Sweltzer, c (0-0-0), Simons, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (10-5-25). GOODYEAR: Thompkinson, lf (2-0-4), Kieb, rf (0-0-0), Coombs, c (0-0-0), Loback, lg (1-3-5), Haley, rg (0-0-0), Schaffer, lg (2-0-4) TOTALS (5-3-13). Score at half time- All-Syracuse 13, Goodyear 1. Referee- B.O. Murphy. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nolan. Syracuse Journal- Goodyear Five No Match For Local Athletes The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (2-0-4), Rafter, rf (2-0-4), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (3-5-11), Casey, rg (2-0-4), Simons, rg (0-0-0), Sweltzer, c (0-0-0) TOTALS (10-5-25). GOODYEAR: Haley, rg (0-0-0), Loback, lg (1-3-5), Coombs, c (0-0-0), Kieb, rf (0-0-0), Thompkinson, lf (2-0-4), Schaffer, lg (2-0-4) TOTALS (5-3-13). The All-Syracuse basketball team defeated the Goodyear Five of Akron, O., at the Armory last night by the score of 25 to 13. Superior team play and passwork enabled the locals to win from the visitors. Syracuse put the game away on ice in the first half at the close of which Capt. Jim Tormey’s men led 13 to 1. So effective was the guarding of the local five that the Goodyear athletes were unable to cage a throw from the field. In the first twenty minutes of play Crisp was high individual point-getter for All-Syracuse, he alone scoring within two points of the total number registered by Akron. Elmer Kieb, former Syracuse University basketball and baseball player, held down one of the forward positions for the Goodyear five. He was so closely watched during the evening by Crisp and Casey that he failed to score. The playing of Schaffer, visiting left forward, featured for Akron. Syracuse Post Standard- Goodyear Five Outclassed By Local Players Crisp’s Aggregation Wins, 25 To 13, Over Ohio Basket Tossers; Team Play Excels; All-Syracuse Completely Bewilders Visitors With Fast Floor Work Exhibiting the same clever team play that has enabled them to stay toughened over all opponents on the Armory court this season, the All-Syracuse five scored an easy triumph, 25 to 13, over the Goodyear quintet of Akron, O., before 1,200 spectators at the Armory last night. Captain Tormey and his mates completely outclassed the boys from Ohio at all stages of the contest. All-Syracuse began a drive for baskets shortly after the opening whistle and at the end of the first half led the visitors, 13 to 1. Every member of the local team with the exception of Sweltzer and Simons, who substituted in the closing minutes of play, participated in the scoring. The basket shooting of Manager Crisp featured the local pilot netting three baskets from the field and five from the foul line. Elmer Kieb, former Syracuse University star playing at right forward for the visitors, was closely watched by the local players and failed to tally. The star of the invading five proved to be Schaffer, a substitute forward, who was sent in during the second period. Schaffer’s play was of a high order and he drew repeated plaudits from the crowd. Next Tuesday night the All-Syracuse team will oppose the fast Ogdensburg five at the Alhambra, the change in courts being necessary because of the preparations at the Armory for the annual auto show. The summary of last night’s game: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (2-0-4), Rafter, rf (2-0-4), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (3-5-11), Casey, rg (2-0-4), Simons, rg (0-0-0), Sweltzer, c (0-0-0) TOTALS (10-5-25). GOODYEAR: Haley, rg (0-0-0), Loback, lg (1-3-5), Coombs, c (0-0-0), Kieb, rf (0-0-0), Thompkinson, lf (2-0-4), Schaffer, lg (2-0-4) TOTALS (5-3-13). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 13, Goodyear 1. Referee- Dr. Murphy. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nolan. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Mikan Heads Gears Attack On Nationals Chicagoans End Series In Syracuse; Game Is McCahan’s Farewell Combat The Chicago Gears headed by George Mikan and Bobby McDermott arrived in Syracuse this afternoon for tonight’s game with the Syracuse Nationals at the Jefferson St. armory, which ends the year’s series between the two clubs. Indications today were that a sellout crowd would witness the fray as only a few hundred bleacher seats remained unsold at noon. The Gears, who lost 57-55 in Toledo last night, will be making their fifth start in five days when they take the floor at the armory. The Gears have won two of three previous games but three points has been the largest margin in any of the three games. The Nationals will have a new man in uniform for trial tonight in Garland O’Shields who played with the Chicago Stags but recently came here to marry a Syracuse girl and evidenced interest in a trial with the club. Another addition to the squad, Ken Exel, will not be here in time for tonight’s game but will join the team in Fort Wayne. Exel is a veteran National Leaguer, who has been a member of the Oshkosh quint this year. A six foot one inch guard, he will replace Bill McCahan, who leaves tomorrow for spring training with the Philadelphia Athletics. George Mikan, who recently rejoined the Gears sports the leading point average of all players in the loop, having dropped in 213 points in 12 games for an average of 17.7 points per contest. Bobby McDermott appeared here once before but in a Fort Wayne uniform, but since that time has shifted to the Gears as player-coach. McDermott is noted for his accurate set shots. Among the other starters on the Chicago aggregation are Bob Calihan, former Detroit University star, who is in 12th place in the league scoring records with 349 points in 31 games, and Bruce Hale, Santa Clara graduate, with 321 points in 31 starts. Max Morris, a Northwestern product, is the fifth man in the Gear lineup. 1948 Rochester Democrat Chronicle- Nats Topple Hawks, 69-60, To End Skein Syracuse—The Syracuse Nationals ended a five-game National Basketball League losing streak last night by defeating Moline, 69 to 60. The Nationals also snapped a four-game Moline winning spell when they broke away from a 35-35 half time deadlock to pull out to a comfortable lead early in the third quarter. Moline invades Rochester for a game with the Royals tomorrow. *Box score needs verification SYRACUSE: Homer, f (3-2-8), Kitterman, f (0-2-2), Chaney, f (8-6-22), Meehan, f (0-0-0), Novak, c (3-0-6), Rizzo, g (1-2-4), Sharkey, g (7-4-18), Seymour, g (1-3-5), Abramovic, g (1-2-4) TOTALS (24-21-69). MOLINE: Cormic, f (0-2-2), Harris, f (0-1-1), Vonneida, f (5-5-15), Otten, c (5-6-16), McDermott, g (8-1-17), Borrevic, g (0-0-0), Rader, g (2-1-5), Hassett, g (2-4-8), Lewinski, g (1-0-2) TOTALS (20-20-60). Score at halftime: Syracuse 35, Moline 35. Free throws missed: Syracuse- Homer 6, Chaney 4, Sharkey. Moline- Vonneida 3 Cormic 2, Harris, Otten 3, Borrevic 2, Hassett, Lewinski 2. 1955 Syracuse Herald American- Nats Score 92 To 66 Victory Over Milwaukee Five Rochester To Visit Memorial; Lavoy, Sinicola On Eligible List When the Syracuse Nationals face the Rochester Royals at the War Memorial this afternoon are bound to find victory more difficult than it was as they trounced Milwaukee, 92-66, here yesterday before 2,427 fans and a national television audience. Today’s game, which is being co-sponsored by Onondaga County American Legion posts, is scheduled to start at 3 o’clock as the Nats’ experiment on the feasibility of playing more matinees on the Sabbath. Al Cervi, Nats coach, must have enjoyed his 38th birthday cake after he saw his club increase its Eastern Division lead to 2½ games with the easy win. It was a case of turnabout in the Nats-Hawks series. Early this season, Milwaukee thumped Syracuse 85-72 in a televised game. Each team has won three games in the rivalry this year. Glad to be in a fairly comfortable divisional lead for the first time in several weeks, the Nats nonetheless took precautionary measures for the playoffs. Bob Lavoy, center with last year’s club, and Gene Sinicola, ex-Niagara and Fort Wayne player, were placed on the club’s eligible list as No. 1 and No. 2 alternatives to comply with the N.B.A. Feb. 15 deadline for eligibility. They will be available only in the event of injury to a member of the first ten. Milwaukee had a bad time even before the fiasco started when Frank Selvy missed a plane connection at Buffalo and didn’t arrive. But their experience on the court was even worse. Selvy had been home for a meeting with his draft board, but planned to be here in time for the fray. He is seeking a guarantee that he will not be called into military duty at least until the season ends. Storm conditions delayed flights, but he will be in Fort Wayne today. Milwaukee never offered serious contention as it fell behind at the outset on Paul Seymour’s two foul points. The Syracuse margin continued to grow until it reached 24-13 at the quarter mark. In the second period, the Hawks were limited to nine points as the Nats pulled in front, 44-42. Any hope Milwaukee might have developed toward closing the gap after intermission was dispelled when the Nats took a commanding 72-54 advantage early in the third quarter. Syracuse continually foiled Hawk field goal attempts before they could materialize, stealing the ball and blocking shots. Three times the Hawks were forced to surrender possession for failure to shoot prior to expiration of the 24-second rule. Four Syracusans reached double figures in scoring paced by Seymour with 22 points. The Nats collected 39 field fouls in 91 attempts for a .429 shooting average while limiting Red Holzman’s squad to 25 in 85 tries. Calhoun topped the visitors with 13 tallies. The contest was unusually devoid of fouls with only 13 being charged to the hapless Hawks while the Nats were charged with 18. Whatever consolation Milwaukee could gain was that it outscored Syracuse, 16-14, from the charity line. A tight ringed defense, coupled with Dolph Schayes early shooting helped the Nats take a commanding first period lead. Schayes chipped in 10 points on five baskets as the Nats took a 24-13 lead, during the period, the Syracusans hit on 10 of 21 field goal attempts, while limiting Milwaukee to four baskets. Within six minutes of the second stanza the margin was increased to 39-15 as the locals broke loose with a series of fast straight buckets by Kerr. The first foul of the period was not detected until seven minutes, and then Share continued the Hawk scoring dearth by missing both tries. Bill Calhoun finally connected on a set shot, but by half time Milwaukee found itself behind by a 22-point margin at 44-22. Even though they dropped steadily off the pace, the Hawks committed only three personal fouls in the first half, two in the first four minutes and the third just 29 seconds before intermission. Seymour began to find the range at the outset of the final period and collected three baskets, as Schayes and Dick Farley added a hoop apiece and soon the Nats were in front, 54-27. Their biggest leads during the game were by 28 points, first at 63-35 and later at 90-62. The closest Milwaukee came was 18 points. MILWAUKEE: Pettit (2-2-6), Calhoun (5-3-13), Hannum (3-1-7), Hitch (5-0-10), Share (2-3-7), Cooper (3-1-7), Harrison (4-4-12), Saul (1-2-4) TOTALS (25-16-66). SYRACUSE: Schayes (8-1-17), Rocha (5-0-10), Lloyd (2-3-7), Kerr (7-4-18), Seymour (9-4-22), King (4-0-8), Kenville (0-2-2), Farley (4-0-8) TOTALS (39-14-92). Score at halftime- Syracuse 44, Milwaukee 22. ---- Billy Gabor Quits Court Illness Forces Retirement The Bullet is spent? Billy Gabor has officially announced his retirement from basketball. A group of boosters have organized a committee to arrange a Gabor testimonial at the War Memorial Sunday, March 6, when the Nats oppose Philadelphia. Thus an early season attack of hepatitis has drawn one of Syracuse’s most dynamic athletes to the sidelines. A movement is under way to have his Syracuse Nats No. 7 uniform retired for all time. At Syracuse University Gabor established several records, one of which still remains. The unbroken mark is a total of 1,344 points as a varsity player. Gabor has been compared with Vic Hanson as Syracuse’s greatest athlete. He also won a letter in baseball, but never competed on the gridiron for Bill Orange. In seven years as a pro he became known to rivals as the “Come from behind kid.” He was particularly effective on the home court and hooked up in many duels with the speediest men in the league. Against Bob Davies, in particular, he had many interesting battles. Once he stopped so quickly on a fast break the Royal ace kept right on going into the laps of spectators. He had a fair start this season when the new 24-second rule appeared made in order for his type of play. After four games he was stricken and never returned to action. Born May 13, 1922, in Binghamton, Gabor spent his high school days at Binghamton Central under Whitey Anderson. He later prepped at Peekskill Military before entering Syracuse. His collegiate career was interrupted by Army duty, where he served with the Air Force as a bombardier. After graduation he married Dorothy Grover, and settled in Syracuse, where he opened his own insurance agency. Jerry Burns is Chairman of the “Gabor Night” committee and has appointed the following aids: Frank Barry, Stephen Bradley, George Brett, C.C. Brown, Joseph Burns, Donald Cain, Bob Casey, Ralph Crear, John Crook, Harold P. Davey, J. C. Durkin, Jack Egan, Fred Forsythe, Aaron Freshman, Jim Goss, Hirsch Greene, Lionel Grossman, Marty Handler, John Haggerty, Vic Hanson, Tom Higgins, Bill Kearney, Art Langan, Jack Letham, Harry Marley, Paul McLaughlin, Pat Miller, Andy Mogish, Joe Murphy, Andy Nellenback, Saul North, Ed Peterson, Tom Quilter, Ray Quinn, Billy Rafter, Sid Rubin, Al Siegel, Ray Simon, Jim Stewart, Brad Swartout, Bob Tyo, Walter White, Jerry Wilson, D.W. Winkelman, Glenn Wolcott, H.T. Yardley, Sr., H.T. Yardley, Jr., and Tony Yardley. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1947-48 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 13 Category:Abramovic Category:Calihan Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Exel Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Hanson Category:Homer Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Kitterman Category:Lavoy Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Novak Category:O'Shields Category:Peterson Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Selvy Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey